1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lock for sliding door, window or like closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FR-A-2 590 309 discloses a lock for a sliding door, window or like closure comprising, inside a casing, a slider mobile in the longitudinal direction of the casing and carrying a bolt-carrier, means for immobilizing the slider relative to the casing in the locked position of said slider and means for releasing the slider from its locked position, the slider including maneuvering member means accessible through a longitudinal slot in the outside wall of the casing.
According to the above document, the slider is immobilized relative to the casing in the locked position of the slider by a ratchet having at least one projecting tooth and actuated by a maneuvering member fastened to the slider. To release the ratchet there is a "dead" travel of the slider before the bolt is entrained.
A ratchet device of the above kind is costly and complicated.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of prior art locks and to propose a lock of the above type that is simple, economical and reliable.